The Invincible: Kagome's Journal
by Little Miss. DW
Summary: This is Kagome's journal based on all the things in her mind and throughout the original story.
1. No 1: Love? (Nah that's just too…Sappy)

A/N: Hey everyone! So I wanted to test out the waters with this idea of the journal thing so tell me what you is my first installment of 'The Invincible: Journal edition' Today I will upload Kagome's Journal first then I will upload everyone else's on a day or weekly installation. This will not be a mashed up version of everyone I will make it where everyone gets their own story instead of just one book because I think it might confuse you and defiantly me. I don't own none of the things in these but my own characters which you all should know somewhat by now. Also i originally wrote this story during the story so the Journal will be during the new year so it will be a little off but not that much.

548 words

Kagome's Journal

No. 1: Love? (Nah that's just too…Sappy because I'm not in love… with anyone)

Music: Unapologetic-Rihanna (Yea it takes a whole album for me just to write a journal entry haha but I think that's because I have gotten spoiled with this new technology)

Mood: Blah :P

What more to say…

February 6, 2013

Hi Journal,

So it's been a long time since I wrote…in any type of journal. All the things that I am going to say in here will only be read by me for me I even had to lock up Carmen just so I can give you all the Juicy gossip Journal ;D.I think this is why I love technology now because I used to get blisters and chafing from writing and carving. You get the point right anyway so….. What to talk about…Okay so Kai… I think that Kai believes that I'm oblivious to his advances (I mean yeah it did take both Sango and Ai to tell me over a century ago that the kid likes me but hey….I know now) Is like him….Oh I don't know how much but I think the boy is like a Adonis in every women's eyes it goes the same for Sesshomaru who gets on my every loving mind I mean yeah ur hot but…GET OVER YOURSELFE I mean how ego struck can you get. I'm not complaining thought I like that in a guy. I think that both he and Kai have things that I find great in a Demon man (Because not all species of man is the same I would know I've been here for ages) for instance they're both very very very… Um where was I again….Is..Is that….Drool on the paper…Ewww I just grossed myself out…Hold on Diary… (Why am I writing to you like your real…_Awkward much_?) Okay so where was I again. Oh yes they are just delicious which is an awesome quality (Not trying to sound superficial but them being hot makes it better I'm not one of those girls that think if he's ugly and doesn't have status I won't date him because if one of them were ugly but did have a great personality then I would still be okay.) Another thing is that Sesshomaru has the stoic thing going for him that's what I've noticed so far but I think it's hot. Kai is a sweet fun loving guy the guy that you can call if you need any help. I think that these things in them are amazing. I think that this is all I gout for right now….I'll write back later

Best Wishes,

Miss. Kagome

Please review


	2. No2: Shippo's CRUSH!

Kagome's Journal

No.2: Shippo's CRUSH!

Music: Remember You- Wiz Khalifa Ft The Weekend/Radio mix

Mood:; D

Is too Early to be up.

February 7, 2013

What's up Journal?

So Shippo has a CRUSH. (OMG big moment for me) I think that this is a monumental moment because Shippo has never showed interested in any living thing besides our small family and animals….But a girl it's never happened and I'm just so happy. (If he ever saw this he would be so embarrassed that his mommy is gushing over him) Anyway I think that this person (He won't tell me who the person is I think he's worried I'll tell them all the embarrassing things he does :D) Hey diary hold on….Sesshomaru just snuck in….

*In the Background*

Sesshomaru: Hey so…What are you writing *Smirk

Kagome: *Dives for Journal* Wha…What are you talking about I'm not doing anything…*Nervous laugh

Sesshomaru: Hn…I just came in to see what ur doing…I'm bored *Smirk* Lets play a game.

Kagome: Go home I hate people who talk to me because their bored!

*Door creeks open*

Kai: What's going on here! Are you okay…Why is the _Lord of the West_ here.

Kagome: Nothings wrong I'm just trying to get him to go ho….Wait how do you know him

Kai: Kagome you've been on earth for how many years now and you don't know who this Ice Bastard is

Kagome: No now look all of you out I wanna be alone.

Kai & Sesshomaru: Sure *Door opens and all you can here is out arguing and thuds from both men*

*End of the Background noise*

Okay diary so I'm back they get on my nervous with all that crap. Anyway so Shippo has a cute little crush and I just wish I knew who the hell it is. I'm going to support him regardless thought I just know that if they break his heart I will beat them up when their adults (I mean I could go to jail if I do it now since their still children) So diary I'm going to have to wrap this up before Kai or Sesshomaru come back or even Shippo I don't want him to see this.

Love,

Miss. Kagome

Please Review :D


	3. No3: TGIF

Kagome's Journal

No.3: TGIF

Music: Hold Me Back- Rick Ross/ F**kin' Problems- A$AP Rocky ft Drake,2 Chainz and Kendrick Lamar.

Mood: Tired T_T

February 8, 2013

Hello Journal,

So….So…Tired but hey at least its Friday so I'll be able to sleep in tomorrow…..At least that's what I think….Hold on diary let me check my planner….

*Background noise*

*Shuffle*

*Mutter*

Kagome: Where's my planner!

Sango: Shut up Kagome

Kagome: What! If you want me to shut up then help me find my planner

*Door opens and Sango comes in to the room*

Sango: Okay….Ai get up and come help

*Creek, door opens and Sango walks to Ai's room*

Sango: Get your lazy ass up

Ai: I don't think I can the bed wants me to satay down but I wanna get up

Kagome: OH! I found it!

Sango & Ai: Kagome….

*Thud* *Screams in the background*

*End of Background noise*

So…yeah I can sleep which is awesome because all I do is search for Naraku (Who I seriously want to kill dude) anyway I think that I wanna go do something for me for once. So I'm going to go to my favorite/secret place in the world and chill for a couple of hours (It's this underground base that I built Hehe) well diary I'm going to go and watch Anime.

Love,

Kagome

A/N: Sorry for the late update I'm trying to put these up during the morning to make it where Kagome is able to write in privacy. So I hope you enjoyed. Please review


End file.
